Trick and Treat!
by Tail-Dei-Dei-Mon
Summary: Arthur Kirkland tersesat di sebuah hutan dan menemukan sebuah mansion yang ditinggali dua anak aneh/"Kak! Ayo bermain!"/"Kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku?"/reaview please


_**Disc : **__Vocaloid punya yang ngebuat motor_

_**Rated : **__T_

_**Genre : **__Horror_

_**Warning : **__Child!Alfred and Child!Matthew_

_Happy Reading~ I Hope This Story make you all scared~_

_**Treak and Treat!**_

Di dalam sebuah hutan yang dipenuhi kabut, terdapat seorang remaja beralis tebal. Dia berjalan sampai ke tengah hutan. Sampai terlihat sebuah mansion.

Tiba-tiba, terlihat 2 anak laki-laki. Yang satu berambut pirang pendek, yang satu lagi berambut pirang sebahu. Dua-duanya memakai kacamata. "Halo kakak, sedang apa kakak di hutan?" Tanya si anak berambut pendek, Alfred.

"Ah, tidak, aku tersesat. Bisa tolong tunjukkan dimana jalan keluar hutan adik kecil?" Tanya sang remaja, Arthur. "Kami tahu jalan menuju keluar hutan." Kata si rambut sebahu, Matthew.

"Kalau begitu, tolong tunjukkan kemana arahnya." Kata Arthur. "Tapi, ini sudah malam loh kak." Kata Alfred. "Loh, kok aku baru tahu ya?" Tanya Arthur begitu melihat kea rah langit, gelap.

"Kenapa kakak tidak menginap saja dulu?" Tanya Matthew. "Memangnya sama orang tua kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Arthur. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Kami tidak punya orang tua." Kata Alfred.

"Hah? Kalian tidak punya orang tua? Jadi kalian tinggal sendiri?" Tanya (sepertinya dific ini si Arthur banyak nanya ya?) Arthur. "Tidak punya." Jawab Matthew. "Sudahlah kak! Kakak menginap saja!" kata Alfred sambil menarik tangan kanan Arthur. "Benar! Kami kesepian! Kami tidak punya teman bermain! Jadi, kakak menginap dan menemani kami! Lagipula kami memiliki beberapa permainan yang akan kita mainkan!" sambung Matthew sambil menarik lengan kiri Arthur.

"E-eh! Jangan ditarik-tarik dong!" kata Arthur. Tapi mereka tetap menarik-narik lengan Arthur sampai akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam mansion.

_Fukai fukai kiri no naka youen ni hibiku koe_

_Oide oide kono mori no motto okufukaku made_

_Hayaku hayaku isoigiashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni_

_Oide oide saa tanoshii asobi wo hajimeyou_

Alfred dan Matthew masih menarik Arthur sampai masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. "Kak, kakak duduk di sini dulu ya! Kami mau mengambil cemilan dulu!" kata Alfred. "Eh, apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Arthur. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Kakak jangan kemana-mana ya!" kata Matthew sebelum mereka keluar dari kamar mereka.

Arthur memperhatikan sekitarnya. Terdapat buku-buku, boneka, dan tipikal benda-benda untuk anak-anak pada umumnya. Dinding kamar itu dipenuhi oleh poster superhero, beruang kutub, bendera Amerika, dan bendera Kanada.

"MAAF LAMA MENUNGGU!" teriak Alfred sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. "Maaf ya, kakak jadi lama menuggu." Kata Matthew, di tangannya terdapat nampan berisi gelas-gelas. "A-ah, tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Arthur.

"Ya sudah. AYO DIMAKAN! ENAK LOH!" teriak Alfred… lagi. "Al-Alfred… jangan teriak-teriak. Kasihan Kak Arthur." Kata Matthew. "A-ah, tidak apa-apa." Kata Arthur.

"Buh~ Tuh kata kak Arthur tidak apa-apa! Ayo kak, ini cemilannya!" kata Alfred sambil memberikan Arthur cemilan yang dimaksud, _chinnamon stick_. "Iya! Ini kak, minumannya!" kata Matthew sambil memberikan minuman, segelas sirup.

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih ya!" kata Arthur sambil memakan dan meminum cemilan tersebut. 'Sebenarnya aku lebih suka teh.' Batin Arthur saat meminum sirup itu. Tanpa disadari Arthur, Alfred dan Matthew memasang senyuman misterius.

"U-ukh, ke-kepalaku…" kata Arthur merintih. Kepalanya terasa berat. "U-ukh… aku… ngantuk… ti… dak… bisa-mena-han… lagi…"

_SHINAMON STIKKU wa mahou no SUTEKI_

_Hitofuri suru dakede SHIROPPU ga fueru_

_Nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka_

_Tengai ni mamorarete nemuri ni ochiru_

"Loh? Kakak, kenapa kakak tidur di sini? Ayo, kak! Jangan tidur disini!" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum misterius melihat Arthur nyaris ambruk. "Iya kak. Sini, kami antar kakak ke kamar kakak." Kata Matthew sambil menutupi mata Arthur dengan sebuah _blindfold_.

"Ayo! Kami akan menuntun kakak ke kamar kakak!" kata Alfred sambil menarik tangan Arthur. Matthew berada di belakanng Arthur, mendorong Arthur keluar kamar.

"Hati-hati dengan langkahnya, kak!" kata si mata biru, "Tenang, kak. Percayakan saja pada kami!" kata Alfred lagi.

_Gensou no saimin ni oboreta mama de ii_

_Mekakushi wo hazushicha omoshiroku nai desho_

_Ashimoto gochuui sono te wa boku ga hiku kara_

_Sono mi wo ima sgu ni yudanenasai saa_

Di sinilah Arthur, berbaring di atas sebuah ranjang king size dengan _blindfold _menutupi matanya. Blindfold yang dipakai Arthur sedikit turun, sehingga mata kirinya dapat terbuka dengan bebas.

'Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Sialan! Aku ditipu oleh dua anak itu!'

"Hahahaha!" terdengar suara tawa anak kecil. Arthur sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat dua anak itu sedang duduk di pojokan dengan boneka kelinci yang… tragis. Kepala terpisah dari badannya.

"Hahahaha! Menyenangkan! Akhirnya, kita bisa…" seru Alfred, "Iya, tak kusangka. Kita bisa ketemu master lagi!" kata Matthew.

'Kenapa mereka terlihat senang ya? Dan, kenapa aku merasa pernah lihat dan rindu pada mereka?' piker Arthur.

Tiba-tiba, sang pemuda itu teringat akan masa kecilnya, saat ia sedang memeluk dua ekor kelinci.

_Itsukara ginen no ha miegakure suru_

_Ai to iu menzaifu nado wa sonzai shinai to_

_Mekakushi no sukima kara nozokimita RANTAN ga_

_Utsushi dashite kage ni omowazu mi no keg a yodatta_

"Ara ara, kak. Kakak nakal! Kenapa sudah bangun?" Tanya Alfred. "Jika blindfoldnya kurang kuat. Berarti aku harus membuat kakak buta dong?" kata Matthew. Arthur terkejut, membuatku buta?

"Cuma bercanda kak. Tersenyum dong! Ketawa!" kata Matthew lagi. "Dan kita kembali ke cerita!" seru Alfred.

_Oya oya warui ko mou omezame desu ka?_

_Mekakushi ga toketa nara moumoku ni shiyou ka?_

_Hora hora warainasai kawaii okao de_

_Kegawa wo mata kabutte shibai ni modoru_

_Flashback_

"Ne~ kakak, bolehkah aku memiliki hewan itu?"

_Flashback End_

"…_Nee, choudai?"_

"Loh, kakak? Kenapa waspada? Tubuh kakak juga gemeteran. Kakak sakit?" Tanya Matthew. "Iya, apa perlu aku bawakan susu?" Tanya Alfred.

"Iya! Kakak gemeteran dan terasa dingin! Mari kita bawakan dia selimut supaya hangat!" kata Alfred setelah memegang kulit Arthur yang terasa dingin.

"Mungkin benda yang ada di dalam kantung kakak bisa dipakai~" kata Matthew sambil mengambil pisau lipat dari saku baju Arthur.

_Doushita no sonna me de karada wo furuwasete_

_Atatakai MIRUKU de motenashite hoshii no?_

_Saa naka ni ohairi koko wa totemo atatakai_

_Mikaeri wa POKETTO no nakami de ii kara_

"Kak! Berikan kami sesuatu! Cepat! Cepat!" seru sang anak kembar. Arthur masih mematung. 'kenapa mereka? Kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku? Kenapa mereka… melakukan hal ini padaku?'

"Hey, ayolah! Sekarang juga, berikan kami sesuatu!" seru mereka sambil tersenyum. 'Kenapa mereka begitu ngotot sih? Tunggu, Alfred dan Matthew… sepertinya aku familiar dengan nama itu… oh!'

Tiba-tiba, Arthur teringat akan masa kecilnya.

Saat itu, dia memiliki dua ekor anak kelinci. Yang satu bermata biru, yang satu bermata ungu. Dia sangat menyayangi. Setiap hari, Arthur kecil merawat dan bermain dengan kelinci itu. Sampai suatu hari, saat kakak Arthur membawa seekor kelinci. Arthur menelantarkan kedua anak kelinci, dan memilih dengan kelinci itu. Nama kelinci yang ditelantarkan itu adalah…

"… Alfred… Matthew…?" kedua mata Arthur terbelak. "Hm? Wah, Matthew. Sepertinya dia sudah ingat ya!" kata Alfred, "Iya benar! Sepertinya 'master' sudah menyadarinya!" kata Matthew.

"Ternyata… kalian…ma-af, karena sudah menelantarkan kalian." Kata Arthur. "Ehehe~ kami senang! Master sudah mengingat kami!" kata Matthew. Arthur tersenyum. "Tapi…" kata Alfred. "Kami akan melumuri master dengan kebohongan, karena master juga melumuri kami dengan kebohongan. Jadi nikmati saja madu unik yang manis ini!" kata Alfred dan Matthew sambil memegang pisau.

"Berikan kami sesuatu! Berikan kami sesuatu! Berikan kami kebersamaan dengan master! Sekarang juga" kata mereka. Arthur yang sudah terlalu lemah karena pengaruh obat, hanya bisa pasrah.

"Sekarang juga!" dan dalam waktu bersamaan, Alfred dan Matthew menusuk tubuh Arthur dari arah berlawanan. Alfred dari depan, dan Matthew dari belakang. Dan, entah bagaimana caranya, kelopak mawar juga menghiasi adegan tersebut.

_Choudai hayaku hayaku nee hora ima sugu ni_

_Nisha takuitsu no gensoku wo kanagurisute_

_Mayakashi de motenashite amai mitsu wo suttee_

_Choudai yokose hora ima sugu ni_

_Choudai!_

Di sebuah hutan angker, tergeletak seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan beralis tebal. Di tubuhnya terdapat tusukan dari dua arah. Di sisi kiri dan kanannya, terdapat dua bangkai kelinci berwarna kuning. Dan entah kenapa, kedua bangkai kelinci itu terlihat sedang tersenyum.

_END_

**Pojok Author :**

Tail-chan : Aaaaargh! Akhirnya selesei juga! Dengan ini bebanku berkurang satu!

Tairu : Err… kok anda masih membikin fanfiction? Bukannya anda harus belajar ya? Kan sebentar lagi anda akan melalui 'masa-masa sulit'?

Tail-chan : … Kumohon Tairu… Jangan ingatkan aku dulu… *pundung*

Tairu : Ah! Tail-sama! Anda harus belajar! Katanya anda mau masuk ke *piiip*! *narik lengan Tail*

Tairei : Sudahalah, biarin aja dia. Dia tuh masih syok gara-gara 'musuh terbesarnya' ternyata akan 'menyerang' saat ultah nya…

Tairu : Tapi…

Tairei : Sudahlah! Aku gak mau berlama-lama disini! Biarkan saja dia stress gara-gara ujian!

Tairu : Ah, baiklah. Para reader sekalian, setelah membaca fic ini, dimohon untuk reaview ya!


End file.
